KND and GTA5
by The Afterdreamer
Summary: (One Shot) (Franklin Clinton, Trevor Phillips, and Michael De Santa Versus The Delightful Children) Escaping Los Santos with Millionaire Goods, the Los Santos Dogs drove off into another city, dominated by weird people! Facing off as the first course, the Delightful Children take them on! Who will win this fight! (Rated M for Language)


Kids Next Door Meets the Los Santos's Dogs (Game X Cartoon Crossover) (By The Afterdreamer) (Codename: Kids Next Door and GTA 5) (Rated M for Immaturity and Language based on GTA)

Heist Havoc (Franklin, Trevor and Michael VS The Delightful Children)

Franklin, Michael and Trevor are currently escaping Los Santos during the most dangerous and richest heists. It was a Millionaire Convention Truck with LOTS AND LOTS of richness of items and money. Franklin carried 25%, Michael carried 30%, and Trevor carried 45% of the goods stolen. Separating themselves on a highway the three made off with a trail leading back again. After 8 miles, the three returned to a highway. Trevor cackled as he tossed a Dynamite Stick to the cops as they begin to stop from Jurisdiction Borders and take the dynamite.

"Yo! Was that necessary!?!" Franklin asked Trevor.

"Yup!" Trevor cackled as the three ran off with the stolen goods that SHOULDN'T belong to the rich of Los Santos.

But after another 2 miles, they know why.

Ahead from 2 miles, there was a colossal building with legs.

"Hey guys!" Trevor called out. "Look at THAT!"

"What... the.. FUCK?!" Franklin looked at the building with legs.

"Holy shit!" Michael stared at it as they passed it near the highway, and then snapped out when Trevor shot a rocket aimed at its legs. "WHAT THE FUCK, T?!"

To the other side, was a group of kids called Kids Next Door, consisting of 3 boys and 2 girls. Near them was the house with legs, and running it, was another group of kids, called the Delightful Children, a group of evil kids that fiend of pride and wrath.

The Kids Next Door were tied up near rubble.

"So, Kids Next Doomed." The Delightful Children said simultaneously, as always. "Are you ready to get crushed?"

"You won't get away with this!" Nigel, the leader, shouted.

Just as one of the kids were about to pull a lever, a crash sound was made, dismantling the robot's legs.

"What the-" The Delightful children looked at the dismantled leg, and looked where the leg came from. "You brought backup?"

"Backup? We don't have one." Wallabee remembered.

"Then who are they?" The Delightful Children pointed at the three cars high speeding on the highway. And tried to block the cars before they went past them.

Back to the trio, Franklin got a little mad from what Trevor did, but then he was shocked since the house moved.

"OH FUCK! IT'S ALIVE!!!" Michael scurried off to look for any gun. "ANY GUN, PLEASE!"

"How DARE you interrupt our victory?" The Delightful Children said with a frown as they pulled a lever to tilt the house to the front to begin the road block.

"I got yo back, Mike!" Franklin pulled out his Uzi, and begins shooting the house.

The house became bombarded with bullets so much that Lenny, specifically the one of the children with the helmet, caught a bullet scar grazing his temple through his helmet, knocking him out as he rolled out the door.

"LENNY!" The Delightful Children shouted as they tried to reach him before another round of bullets came to destroy the robot's second leg.

The Kids Next Door were shocked to see one of the children shot down.

Lenny rolled out of the house and landed into the back of Trevor's truck.

Michael and Trevor takes out a stick of dynamite and threw them to break the rest of the legs and collapsed the house.

Kuki, Numbah 3, broke out of the snare and got everyone out before dashing out to the the house hovering and chasing the three cars.

"Quick!" Nigel alerted. "To the Coolbus!"

The Kids Next Door scurried off into their vehicle and chased the Delightful Children and the speeding cars.

"They're gaining on us!" Michael alerted.

"Shiet!" Franklin pounded his car horn in disappointment.

"Cover me!" Trevor volunteered, "I brought my Minigun in the back! I'll chop them down!"

Franklin spotted a highway turn where he can separate and reunite after 3 miles.

"I'll buy you time! Get the loot outta here for me!" Franklin alerts the rest.

"I found a spot!" Michael looks at an empty ruined overgrowing grassland where he can hide the cars. "Trevor, hide your car and get the gun out! I'll use my rockets!"

Trevor follows Michael to the grassland, where they escaped and his the cars, meanwhile Franklin tries his best to maneuver his way with his Uzi in his hand while driving.

Franklin fires at the house and then pinpoints to the grassland.

"You won't get away that easily.." The delightful children fired a ray that burned Franklin's car and right then, but Franklin jumped out before it explodes with the collected goods. This made Franklin furious.

"ARRG!" Franklin pulled out his Rocket Launcher.

"Look!" Kuki points at Franklin. "He has a cool toy!"

"Wait.." Hoagie, Numbah 2, studied the weapon. "THAT'S A ROCKET LAUNCHER!"

"YOU PISSED ME OFF ONE LAST TIME, BITCH!" Franklin shouts, getting everyone's attention of a swear.

"He sweared!" The delightful children and kids next door shouted by alert as Franklin fired off his rocket. Using the escape pod, the Delightful Children escaped.

Exploding the house, Franklin dropped his launcher. Seeing the burning house, Michael and Trevor drove to Franklin's location, and then slowly stopped to see Franklin's car burning with the goods.

"FFFFUCK!" Trevor pounded his door as he opened it from the outside through his window.

"They got you?" Michael asked.

"They fuckin burned the stuff!" Franklin looks at the burning car, wishing to pound it. "But those fuckers lost their house! Better pray they have good insurance!"

"Whatever, we'll share profits later, we must find a way out." Michael suggested.

"Hey! Who's that kid in there?" Franklin points to Lenny in Trevor's truck.

"What the fuck?" Trevor looks in the truck to see a dark skinned boy with braces and a bullet scar near his temple, grazed. "Oh shit!"

The Coolbus landed near the trio, and out came the Kids Next Door. Taking defense, the trio held their guns to the kids.

"Hold your weapons down, boys!" Nigel alerted. "We come in peace!"

"That was awesome!" Kuki cheered.

"Where did you get your weapons?" Hoagie asked.

"We have no time!" Michael calmly, well tried, explaining his way to escape.

"Hey look!" Wallabee points to Trevor's truck, "They have one of the Delightful Children in that truck!"

"Friends with him?!" Trevor asked, "I think Frank mopped him off the sky!"

"Oh my gosh!" Abby, Numbah 5, looked at the bullet scar as she arrived to the truck with a bleeding enemy.

"Shit! He's dying!" Trevor almost panicked as a river of blood was on the goods.

"WHAT?!" The Kids Next Door looked at the trio with a scared face. "DYING?!"

"What are you?! FUCKIN BLIND?!" Franklin then looks at the teammates. "We must clean the loot! We can't escape Los Santos with a murder!"

"I got it!" Trevor plotted. "Frank! Go with Mike, I'll pay for the kid's fuckin bills and cash in the loot! You cash in your half and meet me back here!"

The trio barely noticed they're on the highway.

"Man, why is this place empty as hell?!" Franklin asked. "Oh yeah, if this place has kids ruling the city, we bound to have no grown-ups. Instead we got more kids crazier than Trev!"

"Hey!" Trevor barked.

"Can you explain yourselves?" Nigel asked.

"No time!" Michael alarmed. "Frank, go with T! I'll meet you back at the grass!"

"Gotcha!" Frank gets the GPS Coordinates and gets in Trevor's truck.

Just like that, the trio drove off with the loot and one of the Delightful Children.

"Who were they?!" Wallabee asked.

"Something tells me we'll find out sooner!" Nigel tips his shades as he looks at Trevor's truck driving off.

(Comment Below to see if you want a Franklin Vs Delightful Children 2 [without Lenny since he's shot and in the hospital] or to see the Trio battle against more Kids Next Door Villains) (Until we see more crossovers)


End file.
